customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 5 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E0CA:0:52CB:E65C:E747-20180523191519
Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from November 1999 to '''Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video Barney's All Aboard for Sharing is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on January 23, 1996. It contains the Season 3 episode, "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" Plot, Characters, and Songs Fore more information, see "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". Trivia *Like many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became ActiMates Compatible when it was re-released in 1997. *This video includes previews for the videos Barney Songs and Riding In Barney's Car. style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers' is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on July 2, 1996. It contains two Season 2 episodes, "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". Plot, Cast and Songs For more information, see "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons'Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Stories *Rumpelstiltskin *Rapunzel *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was "Ship, Ahoy!". Full Video "> is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 6, 1996. Plot BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett,ll) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #Taking Turns #The Raindrop Song #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! #He Waded in the Water #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Rebecca. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. *The version of "Winter's Wonderful" from this video would later be used in Barney's Night Before Christmas, except that some of the instruments have been changed. *Baby Bop was mentioned in this video. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings 1 verse by himself. *In the Spanish version of this video, the Season 4 version of "I Love You" was used. *In the German version of this video, the entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" isn't used. Full Video April 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Dave Tanner (played Farmer Dooley in "Down on Grandpa's Farm") *Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane''' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The first season to air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. **The last season to use the credits with the shoes in front of the purple TV. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun! are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. This is probably because these were the first two episodes that were filmed for this season and the new Barney costume for this season wasn't completed yet when those two episodes were being filmed. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Season 4-5 would use her recording. Season 7-8 also use her recording. Along with Mera Baker (Keesha) doing the fundings for the show, the fundings itself have changed from "Barney & Friends was made possible by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the financial support of Viewers Like You and by (sponsors)" to "Barney & Friends was made possible by: (sponsors) and by contributions from your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" and This would last until the end of the series but with different backgrounds and announcers and sponsors.